


Daring Lips

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Manipulation, Underage Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Harusnya karyawisata itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sampai Park Jin Ki dan otak "cerdas"nya datang menyerang makhluk lemah tanpa kasih sedikit pun."Oke! Aku tantang kalian untuk berikan satu nama untuk kucium waktu tengah malam!"“Anak pindahan yang baru masuk di angkatan kita waktu tahun ajaran baru dimulai kemarin.”"ENGGAK! ENGGAK! ENGGAK! JANGAN DIA!"
Relationships: Lucifer | Linus Frederick/Valac | Val Gregory
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Daring Lips

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Karyawisata sekolah adalah salah satu kegiatan menyenangkan selama sekolah. Val Gregory, James Rhone, dan Park Jin Ki pun beranggapan demikian.

Yang paling menyenangkan? Ah, biasa orang pasti menjawab jalan-jalan. Sayang, Val punya jawaban berbeda.

"Masih aman! Belum jam malam! Ayo, lanjut!"

Duduk melingkar di atas kasur dengan teman-teman sekamar yang kamu pilih sendiri, bermain sambil bergosip bersama. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Menghabiskan malam bersama sahabat, kapan lagi?

Ah, walau Val akui ia sedikit kangen dengan paman yang menampungnya sementara semasa ia sekolah menengah, Owen Gregory.

"Oke, Jin kena! Kamu mau tantangan macam apa?"

Jin berdecak sembari memandangi jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang teracung berbentuk gunting. Sementara itu, Val dan James mengangkat tangan mereka yang terkepal sembari tertawa.

"Oke …." Dengan kesal, Jin menurunkan tangannya, memandang kesal Val dan James. "Besok, waktu kita ke kuil, aku akan meneriakkan nama salah satu dari kalian begitu mencapai atap. Cepat tentukan siapa yang mau namanya kuteriakkan."

Val dan James seketika memucat.

"HAH?! ENGGAK, GANTI! Kalau kamu teriakkan namaku, bisa malu!" James berteriak kencang.

Val pun mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Walau begitu, senyum Jin malah melebar.

"Oh, tidak bisa, aku sudah memutuskan. Kamu pikir tindakan itu tidak membuatku malu? Kalau harus melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji, aku akan bawa salah satu dari kalian denganku! Sekarang pilih! Atau mau dua-duanya sekalian?"

Val dan James saling pandang dengan wajah horor. Ya, ampun! Sepertinya mereka salah pilih teman main! Siapa juga yang awalnya menyarankan permainan di mana korban bisa menentukan sendiri kondisi awal tantangan untuk mereka? Ah, sial, benar juga. Itu, 'kan, ide Val sendiri soalnya ia tidak mau diberi tantangan aneh. Terakhir mereka main jujur berani seperti biasa, Val selalu mendapat pertanyaan memalukan atau tantangan yang membuatnya ingin masuk ke lubang.

"Jay, terima kasih. Aku senang sekali berteman denganmu—"

"Sial, Val! Aku enggak mau! Jijik tahu kalau namaku diteriakkan sama cowok begitu!"

"Terus bagaimana, dong?!"

Jin bersandar ke kepala kasur, wajahnya tampak sangat puas melihat pergumulan kedua temannya.

"Ya, berdebatlah! Kalau kalian lupa, biar kuingatkan. Seseorang bisa menggantikanku, loh. Tetapi tentu saja aku yang menilai apa tantangan yang akan dia lakukan memuaskanku atau tidak."

Val berteriak kaget mendengar celotehan Jin. Jarinya menunjuk tidak percaya ke arah Jin.

"Benar juga! Tadi kamu membuat peraturan itu! Ternyata untuk ini?!"

"Tunggu apalagi, Val?! Ambil!"

"Oke—kok, aku?!"

Dengan wajah datar, Jin kembali duduk tegap.

"Oke, Val. Sebutkan kondisi awalmu."

"Tunggu, kok—"

"Aku mendengarmu bilang 'oke' tadi."

"Itu enggak sengaja!"

"Peduli amat. Yang tersebut, tetap tersebut. Cepat sebutkan kondisimu."

Val memandang tidak percaya teman-temannya. James yang tadi panik bersamanya pun ikut tersenyum bak setan.

Mengapa ujung-ujungnya selalu Val yang tersiksa waktu mereka main tantangan begini?! Sungguh, ini semua tidak adil! Teman-temannya benar-benar tirani!

Val menghela napas pasrah, berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa kabur. Ia paham betul sifat kedua temannya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku nama tempat sepi buat mencaci maki guru—"

"Apaan, tuh? Enggak, yang lain."

Val menghela napas lelah. Sudah ia duga, Jin tidak akan mau terima tantangan yang aman.

"Em …, aku akan berikan surat cinta tanpa nama ke—"

"Kurang menantang!" Kali itu, James yang berteriak.

Val tersenyum kesal seketika.

"Kok, kamu yang menentu—"

"Val, yang lain." Jin memotong dengan tegas.

Baik James ataupun Jin, mereka saat itu sama-sama menarget Val. Val hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah.

"… Aku akan keluar dan mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar yang kalian minta."

Jin menggeleng.

"Kurang."

Val semakin pasrah. Setelah itu, beberapa kali ia mengajukan tantangan lain, namun Jin selalu menolak, tampak tidak puas.

Lama-lama, pemuda berambut pirang itu jadi kesal.

"Oke! Aku tantang kalian untuk berikan satu nama untuk kucium waktu tengah malam!"

Jin dan James terdiam setelahnya. Mata mereka sama-sama melebar, memandang tidak percaya ke arah Val. Val terdiam bingung beberapa saat dengan reaksi itu.

Tunggu, padahal ia mengucapkan itu tadi dengan tujuan mendengar penolakan lagi. Niat Val adalah untuk mencaci maki kedua temannya setelah mendengar penolakan lagi. Akan tetapi, mengapa mereka malah diam?

"Eh, anu. Maksudku, bukan di bibir, tapi di tangan. Ketinggalan. Hehehe …." Val tertawa canggung, sementara Jin dan James masih tertegun.

Jin kemudian menunduk, menangkup dagunya sendiri dengan wajah tertarik.

"... Enggak, enggak di tangan."

Val mengernyit ketika akhirnya ekspresi Jin kembali menormal. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatapnya.

Ap-apaan itu? Jadi ujungnya tawarannya benar-benar ditolak lagi.

"Jin, Jin, di pipi bagaimana?" James ikut bicara, memberikan pendapat.

"Boleh juga. Oke, Val, aku terima yang tadi, asal kamu ganti kondisinya. Cium di pipi."

Val tercengang. Berangsur, wajahnya memerah.

"T-tetapi, kalau di pipi, 'kan—"

"Pipi atau bibir?"

"GANTI—”

"Enggak ada. Cepat pilih. Kami enggak mengikutimu keluar, kok, nanti malam. Bisa gawat kalau tertangkap guru yang patroli. Gantinya, kami minta cerita lengkap dan akan memastikannya langsung besok." Bagai seorang bos, Jin memerintah dan memberi instruksi sembari melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Di samping Jin, James terlihat menahan tawa. Tanpa tertawa pun, bahkan senyum James tampak begitu menghina. Benar-benar seperti senyum Cheshire Cat dalam cerita Petualangan Alice di Dunia Ajaib.

Val memandang tidak terima teman-temannya. Ini kekejaman! Otoriter! Mengapa Val terus yang kena jadi korban mereka?!

“Kenapa? Kamu merasa enggak sanggup? Ha. Payah.” Jin berkomentar sembari membuang wajahnya dan menghela napas.

Seketika, Val merasakan sesuatu memanas dalam dirinya.

“OKE! Kuterima! Sebut namanya! Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku lebih pemberani dari Jin!”

Mendengar Val berteriak menantang, senyum terpasang di wajah Jin. Tidak, bukan senyum kalemnya yang biasa.

Senyum itu tampak kejam, seperti Ratu Hati yang ingin memenggal leher Alice. Begitu lebar, mengerikan.

“Anak pindahan yang baru masuk di angkatan kita waktu tahun ajaran baru dimulai kemarin.”

Keberanian seketika terhisap keluar dari diri Val bersamaan dengan cerahnya warna wajah pemuda itu. Dengan cepat, ia bergerak dan meraih kedua sisi pundak Jin, mencengkramnya. Jin terbelalak ketika temannya itu mencengkramnya dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah seakan sedang dikejar-kejar oleh setan.

"ENGGAK! ENGGAK! ENGGAK! JANGAN DIA!"

"Hah?! Apaan, sih?!"

"SIAPA PUN, TETAPI JANGAN DIA!"

"Enggak!! Enggak ada tawar-menawar! Jay, jam berapa sekarang?!"

James yang sedang asyik menahan tawa melihat Val merangkak sembari memohon-mohon pada Jin itu refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk memeriksa jam tangan.

"Eeeem, jam 10 kurang."

"Tuh! Masih banyak waktu! Sana siapkan hati dan strategi!"

"JIN, KUMOHON."

"Enggak. Lepaskan aku."

Bagai bangsawan yang ogah ditempeli rakyat jelata, Jin melepaskan sendiri cengkraman Val dari pundaknya. Val memandang tidak percaya Jin.

"Jin, kamu tega …."

"Iya, memang. Siapa suruh bodoh?"

Val beralih memandang James. James yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang prihatin sembari menutup mulut menahan tawa refleks tersentak. Val dengan cepat merangkak, kemudian memeluk teman berambut jingganya itu.

"Jaaay! Aku enggak mau ke kamar itu! Apalagi berurusan dengan Lucifer! Enggak mauuu!"

James menghela napas. Senyum kecil terangkat ketika ia menepuk kepala Val.

"Badai pasti berlalu, Val. Sekarang kita lanjut main, yuk."

"Enggak! Aku enggak mau main lagi!"

James dan Jin saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela napas bersamaan.

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu coba cerita, kamu ada apa sama Lucifer sampai ogah begitu?"

Val terdiam sejenak. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mundur menjauhi James. Ia duduk diam di tempatnya dengan wajah gelisah.

"Kalian tahu Lucifer itu … anak dari rekan bisnisnya Mammon, 'kan …? Kami pernah ketemu tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat. Yang jelas, aku enggak nyaman dengannya."

Jin mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kepribadian kalian enggak cocok?"

Val tertawa kering.

"Sekitar begitu."

Jin tampak heran, namun setelahnya ia kembali memasang ekspresi tegas.

"Tantangan tetap tantangan. Nanti kalau kamu sukses kutraktir ke _game center_ , deh."

Val terbelalak, refleks menoleh ke arah Jin. Dengan wajah penuh harap, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah teman berambut hitamnya itu.

"Serius?!"

Jin mengangguk.

"Janji, ya?!"

"Iya, iya."

Melihat Val yang kesenangan, Jin mendengus. Senyum kecil tertarik naik. Rasanya seperti menjanjikan anak kecil beli mainan kalau ujiannya dapat nilai sempurna.

"Jin, kalau aku?!"

Jin memandang remeh James yang ikut-ikutan memandang penuh harap ke arahnya.

"Buatmu enggak ada. Jangan harap. Kamu mau gantikan Val?"

James pun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Silakan, Val."

Val mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban James.

"Padahal aku enggak keberatan kamu gantikan!"

"Maaf, ya. Aku masih lurus."

"Memang kamu pikir aku enggak?!"

Val melempar bantal terdekat ke arah James. Dengan mulus benda empuk itu menabrak wajah James. Seketika, Jin dan Val tertawa bersamaan.

"Enggak lucu, tahu!" James berteriak sembari melempar bantal tadi ke arah Val. Sayangnya, Val dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya dan untungnya ia berhasil menangkis bantal itu.

"Mengalahlah sedikit, Jay. Val akan menghadapi maut nanti malam."

Tawa geli Val terhenti. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas. Dengan lesu, ia berucap, "Tolong jangan diingatkan. Aku mau mengobrol soal topik lain saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan jadwal besok? Kita ke mana saja, sih, besok?"

Dengan cepat, Jin meraih kertas jadwal yang ada di salah satu nakas sebelah kasur. Pemuda paling rajin di antara ketiga remaja itu memastikan jawaban pertanyaan temannya. Ketiga pun mengakhiri permainan malam mereka dan berakhir menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan merencanakan beberapa hal untuk dilakukan pada acara mereka besok.

Sejenak, Val melupakan tentang tantangan bodoh yang tadi dimuntahkan mulutnya.

**-XxX-**

Waktu Val keluar dari kamarnya pukul 12 malam lebih 15 menit, James dan Jin sudah dalam posisi bersiap tidur. Tanpa rasa khawatir sedikit pun, mereka menyampaikan "selamat berjuang" pada teman pirang mereka itu dan menuruti rasa kantuk mereka. Sungguh teman-teman tidak berbudi.

Val kembali gelisah selama melangkah pelan menuju ke kamar tujuannya.

Demi apa pun, Val benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan yang namanya Lucifer. Namun, apa daya? Val tidak sampai hati merajuk pada teman-temannya supaya mereka membatalkan semua ini. Ia pasti tetap akan kalah dalam usahanya berdebat dengan kedua temannya. Lagi pula, bohong kalau Val bilang ia tidak tertarik pada tawaran Jin untuk mentraktinya main di pusat permainan. Sebagai anak yang menumpang di rumah orang lain, Val suka merasa tidak enak hati untuk menghamburkan uang sakunya dan tidak bertanggung jawab pada jam pulang. Tetapi kalau teman yang mentraktir, Val merasa hatinya lebih ringan untuk minta izin keluar rumah. Bukannya Val tidak punya uang, namun sebisa mungkin ia ingin menggunakan uangnya yang terbatas untuk memenuhi sendiri kebutuhan tambahannya. Sejujurnya, biaya bermain di pusat permainan cukup mengerikan di mata Val.

Val menghela napasnya ketika berhenti di depan pintu kamar tujuannya. Ia menelan ludahnya.

_Ini dia._

Val mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Kata sandi …." Dari dalam kamar, terdengar suara berbisik yang besar volumenya masih cukup untuk didengar jelas oleh Val.

"Asta, ya? Kata sandinya Belsial."

Pintu terbuka setengah. Dari baliknya, tampak wajah pemuda berekspresi kesal yang diterangi senter dari bawah. Sedikit, Val merinding melihat wajah itu akibat arah cahaya senter yang meneranginya.

"V-Val …! Penyelamatku …!"

Dari belakang pemuda yang membuka pintu, pemuda lain dengan rambut panjang menerjang dan mendorong si pembuka pintu ke samping. Val kemudian dipeluk erat.

"Val, tolong bacakan doa …!"

"Belial, sst! Sudah malam!" Val berseru dengan bisikan super pelan, takut kalau ada orang dari kamar lain yang terganggu oleh seruan pemuda berambut panjang yang memeluknya, Belial.

"Duh, kenapa kau datang, sih? Rencanaku menakut-nakuti Belial jadi gagal, 'kan? Pulang sana!" Si pembuka pintu mengomel dengan volume super pelan.

Val hanya bisa tertawa kering.

"Maaf, Asta. Aku ada urusan. Sungguh. Aku akan kembali setelah itu. Anu, boleh aku masuk?"

Begitu Val menyelesaikan pertanyaan, Belial langsung menyeret Val masuk, masih sembari memeluknya.

"Masuk saja! Malah, kalau perlu, di sini saja semalaman!"

Val menghela napas sembari berjalan masuk mengikuti langkah Belial yang masih memeluknya erat. Mungkin karena takut, langkah Belial jadi sangat lambat. Di belakang, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci.

"Sumpah, deh. Val, kenapa kamu harus datang waktu kami baru menyelesaikan cerita seram kami? Belial jadi ribut, ‘kan."

"Bukan salahku Belial menempel padaku setiap ada di tempat gelap ketika ia ketakutan. Makanya kamu ajari dia berdoa, dong. Eh, oh, iya, kamu bahkan tidak bisa membuat tanda salib." Val membalas sembari tersenyum meledek, namun tentu saja pemuda yang mengajak Val berdebat, Astaroth, tidak melihatnya.

"Val, kamu mau dicabik sampai jasadmu hancur, ya?"

Val mendengus, mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang harus dijawabnya.

"Wah, aku sudah menawarinya belajar berdoa tetapi katanya dia maunya diajari olehmu, tuh, Val. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

Val merasa tubuhnya bergidik ketika ia mendengar suara lain dari dalam kamar. Ah, tentu saja, ia tahu kalau satu kamar berisi tiga orang, dan tidak mungkin Val tidak tahu siapa penghuni kamar Belial yang seorang lagi.

Habis, orang itu, 'kan, orang yang membuatnya sampai keluar tengah malam begitu.

"Aku jelas lebih percaya sama doa temanku! Lagipula, hantu itu lebih takut sama orang yang suci seperti Val!"

Val tidak tahu dirinya harus merasa terharu atau tidak mendengar Belial menyebutnya sebagai "orang yang suci".

"Belial, sesak. Lepaskan, dong."

Belial menarik Val duduk di atas kasur paling pojok di kamar. Pelukan pemuda berambut panjang itu masih tidak juga mengendur dan Belial malah menggeleng.

"Nanti kalau hantu penunggu kamar datang bagaimana? Kamu mau aku diculik? Val, kamu enggak mau itu terjadi, 'kan?"

Val menghela napas berat.

"Asta, kamu benar, harusnya aku enggak datang setelah tahu rencana kalian cerita seram sampai subuh malam ini."

"Makanya jadi orang jangan bodoh-bodoh."

Val refleks mengambil bantal yang kebetulan tergeletak di sebelahnya, kemudian dengan cepat melemparnya ke arah Astaroth yang sudah duduk rapi di atas kasur paling dekat pintu yang letaknya agak jauh dari Val. Sayangnya, Astaroth tampak menangkap lemparannya tanpa masalah dan malah tersenyum sombong setelahnya.

"Oh, anak mama marah, nih?"

Alis Val tertekuk kesal. Ah, sumpah, ini kenapa ia lebih memilih sekamar dengan James dan Jin!

Oh, benar juga, ia punya urusan lain di kamar itu!

Val kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk di kasur tengah dan sejak tadi terus memandang ke arahnya sejak memasuki kamar yang bukan kamarnya itu. Senyum ramah yang mencurigakan terulas di wajah pemuda itu—Val bisa melihatnya karena cahaya senter di tangan Astaroth yang mengarah ke tempatnya sedikit menerangi wajah pemuda berambut kelam itu.

Itu dia targetnya: Lucifer. 

Pertanyaannya sekarang: bagaimana Val bisa mencapai tempat Lucifer? Belial saja masih memeluk erat begitu, seperti mau membawanya tidur bersama. Val benar-benar diperlakukan sebagai boneka hidup.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa, Val? Kelihatannya urusanmu bukan dengan Belial." Lucifer bertanya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Jujur, Val rasanya malah ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri ditanyai seperti itu.

"Anu, aku diminta Jin melakukan sesuatu."

Pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, dan Val jujur tidak ingin berbohong. Hanya saja, tujuan jelasnya mendatangi kamar itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan dengan mudah.

"Hah? Ada perlu apaan dia? Oh, iya. Val, kamu boleh tidur di sini. Belsial kayaknya bakal ganggu kami tidur kalau enggak peluk boneka."

Val menghela napas. Ia melirik Belial, melihat helai-helai merah pemuda yang membenamkan wajah di pundaknya itu. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar.

Memalukan kalau orang lain tahu memang, tetapi Belial yang jadi ketua OSIS SMA tempat Val sekolah itu memang diam-diam takut hantu dan tempat gelap yang terutup. Padahal biasanya, Belial tampak seperti pemimpin yang beribawa sekaligus supel.

"Aku tidak setuju. Kalau Val di sini, dia bisa susah tidur. Lihat saja, Belial memeluknya erat begitu. Kalau Val sesak napas bagaimana?" Lucifer menyatakan protesnya tanpa senyum. Tampaknya ia kurang senang dengan ide Astaroth.

Val hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mendengar argumen itu.

"Um, anu, Lucifer …," Mendengar Val memanggilnya, Lucifer langsung memandang ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Lucifer tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak menggeser tubuhnya sampai ia duduk di salah satu sisi kasur sembari menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Pemuda itu menghadap Val sembari tersenyum.

"Kamu ada urusan denganku? Tumben. Ah, salah. Jin, ya?"

Val bergumul dalam hati. Ah, sial. Semakin ia dekat dengan tujuannya, dirinya semakin ragu.

 _Demi_ game center _. Ini demi_ game center _._ Val terus mengulang sugesti itu dalam dirinya.

"Bisa … lebih dekat …?"

Val merasakan suaranya bergetar ketika berucap demikian. Tubuhnya semakin kaku ketika melihat manik merah Lucifer tampak menyipit.

Sungguh mengejutkan bagi Val karena pemuda berambut hitam itu menuruti perintah Val tanpa ragu. Lucifer berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian menapak beberapa langkah agar semakin dekat dengan Val. Lucifer lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Jadi? Apa ini sesuatu yang tidak boleh didengar Asta?" Lucifer berbisik, napas hangat dari mulut pemuda itu sedikit menerpa wajah Val.

Val menelan ludahnya. Ah, sial. Ia tambah tegang.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini.

"Maaf, Lucifer. Ini … disuruh Jin …."

Val mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya, gerakan tangannya sedikit terbatas karena Belial masih memeluk erat tubuhnya. Walau begitu, tangan Val rupanya masih bisa meraih sebelah sisi kepala Lucifer.

Waktu dunia terasa begitu lambat ketika Val menarik turun kepala Lucifer.

Val merasa semakin tegang. Kepalanya kemudian memutar ingatan-ingatan yang ia pikir sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Refleks, manik merah Val terfokus ke bibir Lucifer yang terhalang gelapnya ruangan. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Pernyataan Belial sebelum ini salah besar: Val sama sekali bukan orang yang suci. Val merutuk dalam hatinya. Orang suci mana yang pernah bercumbu bibir dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya di usia yang begitu belia? Sialnya, anak yang dimaksud bahkan tidak mengingat Val ketika mereka bertemu lagi di jenjang SMA 2.

Bibir Val mendarat di sebelah sisi wajah Lucifer setelahnya. Mata merah si pemuda pirang disembunyikan rapat. Entah berapa detik terlewat selama Val mengecup pipi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Merasa cukup malu, Val kemudian melepas tangannya dari kepala Lucifer dan mendorong dada pemuda itu.

"Jin, ya! Pokoknya salahkan Jin! Sudah, ah! Aku mau tidur!" Menghindari rasa malu, Val langsung mengoceh sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Padahal pendingin kamar menyala, namun Val merasa keringat menuruni pelipisnya, bahkan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Wah, gila. Apaan itu tadi?" Komentar Astaroth adalah apa yang pertama kali berkumandang setelah kejadian memalukan tadi. "Woi, Belsial! Kamu lihat, enggak?!"

"Eh? Hah? Apa?! Hantu, ya?!"

Astaroth menepuk dahinya kencang, bahkan Val pun dapat mendengar suara tepukan yang begitu keras.

"Dasar bego! Hantu terus yang diurus! Val, kamu cium Lucifer tadi disuruh temanmu?!"

Kepala Val begitu pusing. Ia bingung mencerna kata-kata Astaroth. Kata “cium” terdengar sangat memalukan baginya saat itu. Val rasanya ingin tenggelam saja.

"Val melakukan apa?! Val?!"

Mendengar Belial berseru, Val buru-buru menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Belial.

"Jangan berisik! Sudah malam …! Enggak ada hubungannya dengan hantu, kok!"

Bukannya apa, tetapi bisa gawat kalau guru yang patroli lewat di depan kamar dan mendengar teriakan mereka. Lagi pula, Val tidak ingin mengganggu orang di kamar sebelah. Beruntungnya, Belial mengangguk setelah diperingati begitu, walau jelas wajahnya masih tampak kusut karena ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Val ditarik, jari telunjuknya lepas dari bibir Belial. Ketika mendongak, Val menemukan Lucifer tersenyum sembari menahan tangannya.

"Val, kamu tidur denganku, ya."

Val tersentak kaget mendengar sugesti itu.

"Hah?! Curang! Aku butuh Val untuk mengusir hantu, tahu!" Belial langsung protes.

Sayangnya, bukannya meladeni protes Belial, Lucifer malah menarik Val hingga pemuda pirang itu terlepas dari pelukan maut Belial, kemudian mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke atas kasur tengah.

"Hah?! Hoi …! Aku enggak mau tidur di si—Lucifer …!"

Lucifer naik ke atas kasur. Bagai tidak mendengar protes Val, pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Val dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring dengannya di atas kasur. Tangan pemuda itu entah sejak kapan sudah menarik selimut yang terlipat di ujung kasur sebelum ini.

"Cerita seramnya lanjut besok lagi, ya, Asta. Aku mau tidur."

Astaroth berdecih mendengar ucapan Lucifer.

"Memang sudah selesai sejak anak itu masuk, kok. Hoi, Belsial, sudah tidur saja sana. Cerita tadi semuanya cuma karanganku, kok. Atau kamu mau tidur bertiga di kasurnya Lucifer? Aku yakin itu bukan ide bagus, sih."

"Vaaal …! Kembalilah …!"

"SSST! Berisik, ah! Itu Val masih sebelahmu, kok!"

"Beda kasur …!"

“SST!! Kamu lebih baik tidur daripada kepalang ketakutan sampai pagi tanpa tidur …!”

Astaroth dengan kencang berdesis dan berbisik kesal menyuruh Belial diam. Belial yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun hanya diam dan meringkuk di kasurnya sembari membalut diri dengan selimut. Val yang terperangkap dalam pelukan Lucifer, menatap prihatin sahabatnya.

“Hei, hadap sini, dong.”

Val merinding geli ketika napas hangat menyapa telinganya bersamaan dengan bisikan suara berat Lucifer. Val perlahan menoleh ke arah Lucifer. Di tengah gelapnya kamar tanpa lampu—lampu senter Astaroth sudah mati dan lampu senter Belial tertutup oleh selimut—Val samar melihat Lucifer yang tengah tersenyum tepat di hadapannya.

Ah, sial, mengapa semuanya jadi begini?

“Lucifer, aku mau kembali ke kamarku ….”

“Tidak boleh.”

Val makin gelisah mendengar jawaban Lucifer. Sebelum Val sempat melanjutkan negosiasinya, sebelah lengan Lucifer melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menarik selimut menutupi asal bagian atas tubuh mereka. Kakinya kemudian bergerak menarik ujung lain selimut hingga kakinya dan Val tertutup rapi oleh kain itu.

“Aku senang kamu mengajakku bicara." Lucifer kembali berbisik.

Val menatap canggung permata merah Lucifer yang tertutup helai-helai hitam di tengah kegelapan. Pemuda pirang itu bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita, 'kan, enggak dekat."

Lucifer terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Val. Ia kemudian memainkan helai-helai pirang Val.

"Kupikir kita dekat, makanya waktu itu aku menciummu."

"Eh?"

Val menatap heran. Kenapa Lucifer bicara soal ciuman?

"Ah, maaf. Kamu, 'kan, lupa padaku. Lupakan saja. Pokoknya, kita berteman baik dari sekarang, ya."

"Eh, anu, Luci—"

Lucifer kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menyelipkan lengannya ke dalam selimut dan memeluk erat tubuh Val. Suara napas ditarik dan dibuang secara teratur terdengar setelahnya. Lucifer sedang berusaha tidur, dan Val tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang sepertinya memang butuh tidur. Pada akhirnya, Val menyerah dan berusaha menyamankan diri di pelukan pemuda yang bahkan sampai beberapa sebelum ini sebisa mungkin tidak diajaknya bicara.

Sudah Val duga, Lucifer memang aneh. Mana ada pemuda yang memeluk teman lelakinya sambil tidur? Kasur yang sempit sama sekali tidak jadi alasan untuk memaklumi hal tersebut. Sejak Lucifer menciumnya ketika mereka belum memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah dahulu, Val sudah tahu pemuda itu punya kebiasaan yang sanggup membuatnya bingung. Tentu saja Val bisa paham andaikata yang diberikan Lucifer dahulu hanya kecupan singkat, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Waktu dirinya masih berumur 10 tahun, Val pernah disuruh ayahnya bermain dengan anak dari rekan kerjanya. Anak itu adalah Lucifer. Ia datang dari kota lain dengan ayahnya untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan perusahaan ayah Val. Selama 7 hari, Lucifer terus diantar ke tempatnya dan mereka bermain bersama. Lucifer adalah anak yang pembawaannya kalem dan juga murah senyum. Namun, Val sadar bahwa lama-lama anak itu menempel padanya secara berlebihan. Val kecil tentunya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu di hari terakhir mereka, ketika Val mengajak Lucifer ke taman rumah, ciuman pertama Val dicuri anak itu … dengan cara yang agak aneh. Val kecil ketika itu tidak paham mengapa Lucifer menempelkan bibir mereka dan bertingkah bagai ingin melahapnya, namun seiring bertambahnya umur, Val belajar bahwa itu adalah ciuman orang dewasa yang biasanya tidak dilakukan oleh anak kecil. 

Alasan Lucifer melakukan ciuman itu pada Val masih belum jelas, dan sejujurnya Val tidak ada maksud untuk mencari tahu. Bagi Val, itu cukup jadi kejadian di masa lalu.

Namun, Lucifer yang memberikannya ciuman itu barusan bertingkah seakan ia mengingat kejadian di masa lalu itu? Bukannya Lucifer tidak mengingatnya?

Ini semua aneh.

Tunggu, awalnya, apa alasan Val berpikir Lucifer tidak mengingatnya?

Kalau tidak salah, Val bertemu lagi dengan Lucifer di kantin. Waktu itu, Val bahkan tidak tahu pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah anak baru di angkatannya, apalagi identitasnya soal Lucifer. Manusia bertumbuh, dan sejujurnya Val tidak pintar mengenali wajah orang.

Dibanding Lucifer kecil yang dahulu bermain dengannya, anak pindahan yang menghampiri mejanya bersama Asta dan Belial itu tampak jauh lebih dewasa dan besar.

_"Tuh, yang itu namanya Val. Yang mukanya bego itu."_

_"Asta, kamu mengajak bertengkar, ya?"_

_"Kenyataan, tuh. Oh, iya. Ini Lucifer, anak pindahan di kelasku. Baik-baik sama dia, loh, Val. Jangan bikin musuh terus."_

_"Kamu yang mengajak musuhan, tahu—tunggu, namamu tadi siapa?"_

_"Lucifer. Salam kenal, Val."_

_"… Iya, salam kenal."_

Ketika itu, Val ragu bahwa pemuda itu sungguh Lucifer yang dikenalnya. Val pikir, mungkin hanya kebetulan.

Namun, begitu memastikan ke ayah kandungnya, Val mendengar kabar bahwa Lucifer teman mainnya dahulu memang masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ia baru pindah dari kotanya ke kota mereka.

Val pun menyimpulkan, anak itu tidak ingat dengannya. Reaksinya tampak tidak aneh waktu mereka berkenalan pertama kali di kantin. Lagi pula, nama Val itu, 'kan, pasaran. Val pun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Lucifer. Sejujurnya, Val masih kepikiran dengan tindakan pemuda itu di masa kecil mereka dan itu cukup mengganggunya. Ia jadi tidak bisa tenang setiap melihat Lucifer.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Lucifer menyatakan bahwa Val yang justru lupa dengannya. Mengapa bisa begitu?

"… Dasar aneh …." Sebelum memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan melupakan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya pusing, Val berbisik lirih dalam dekapan Lucifer yang tidak kunjung mengendur.

Saatnya meninggalkan masalah dunia nyata sejenak dan berenang ke dunia mimpi.

**-XxX-**

Lucifer selalu datang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan syal biru tua, seperti tidak punya pakaian lain. Walau begitu, Val akui bahwa anak itu cocok dengan pakaiannya, warnanya senada dengan rambut hitam dan manik kemerahannya.

"Taman bunganya bagus, 'kan? Aku kadang membantu merawatnya!"

Hari ke-7 Lucifer datang bermain, Val membawa anak itu melihat-lihat taman bunga rumahnya.

"Iya, aku pernah lihat yang seperti ini di film tontonan adikku."

"Eh, film apa?"

Waktu Val menoleh ke arah Lucifer dan bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, Lucifer tertawa kecil.

"Tidak tahu, tetapi kata asisten rumah tangga di rumah, itu film romansa."

Val mengernyit heran.

"Roman … sa? Apa itu? Seperti kartun Aegis Orta yang ada di TV?"

"Oh, kartun itu. Bukan, kok. Beda. Romansa itu film percintaan."

"… Aku enggak paham. Bukan film dewasa, 'kan? Mama bikang anak kecil enggak boleh nonton film dewasa."

Lucifer menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Tetapi ada adegan ciumannya, sih.”

Val menatap bingung Lucifer.

“Ciuman? Enggak apa-apa, dong? Mama juga biasa cium aku.”

Lucifer tertawa kecil mendengar balasan Val.

“Di pipi, ya?” Val mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Lucifer pun melanjutkan, “Bukan ciuman yang seperti itu.”

Val menelengkan kepalanya, alis pirangnya mengernyit, menandakan ia berpikir keras.

“Loh, memang ciuman ada yang lain?”

Lucifer kembali tertawa, kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangannya terangkat menutup mulut untuk menahan suara tawanya.

Lucifer kemudian bertanya setelah tawanya tampak mereda, “Mau kuberitahu?”

“Mau!”

Lucifer tampak sangat geli ketika Val menjawab begitu bersemangat. Kemudian, Lucifer melangkah dan mengulurkan lengannya. Tangan kanannya melingkar ke belakang punggung Val, sementara tangan kirinya mencapai belakang kepala Val.

“Ini yang biasa dipikirkan orang-orang waktu mendengar kata ‘ciuman’, Val.”

Wajah Lucifer semakin mendekat. Val merasakan kedua tangan Lucifer bergerak mendorongnya. Jarak di antara mereka terus berkurang.

Sedikit, Val gelisah ketika permata merah Lucifer dan permata merahnya terus saling mendekat, menatap dengan jawak yang membuat Val merasa canggung.

Kemudian, begitu saja, mereka—

**-XxX-**

Sepasang tirai yang menutupi permata merah darah Val terangkat begitu saja. Ketika itu, Val melihat wajah Lucifer yang terpampang jelas, diterangi cahaya.

Bayangan mimpi masih berpendar di kepala, perlahan memudar. Walau begitu. Val merasakan tubuhnya membeku karena kaget.

Val baru saja memimpikan kejadian terkutuk yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Itu jelas bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Val menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha bangun. Anehnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sial, Lucifer memeluknya terlalu erat. Val heran kenapa pemuda itu betah sekali tidur sembari memeluknya. Apa tidak pegal?

Ah, tetapi, tunggu, sepertinya tempatnya jadi lebih sempit daripada semalam.

Val kembali berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengubah posisi. Kepalanya diputar sedikit ke belakang.

Val kemudian tersentak.

"Be, Belial?!"

Betapa kaget Val ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang semalam seharusnya tidak berada tepat di belakangnya waktu ia tertidur. Belial di sana, tengah memeluk Val erat dari belakang. Pemuda itu masih tidur dengan rambut merahnya tergerai berantakan. Dugaan Val, pemuda itu terlalu takut kemarin malam dan berujung memilih menyusup tidur di belakangnya.

Di depan Lucifer, di belakang Belial. Val jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa bangun sebelum kedua orang itu atau salah satunya bangun. Apa mereka harus dibangunkan?

Derit suara pintu kamar terbuka kemudian terdengar. Waktu Val menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Astaroth masuk ke kamar sembari mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

"Asta!" Val berseru, bagai menemukan penyelamat di tengah hutan.

"Oh, sudah bangun. Bagus, deh. Kupikir aku harus bangunkan tiga orang sekaligus."

Astaroth berjalan ke arah kasur tempat Val dan kedua orang lainnya terbaring. Dengan wajah malas, ia berhenti di sisi kasur tempat Belial tidur.

"Woi, bangun. Sudah pagi, hoi. Gorden sudah dibuka tetapi enggak bangun-bangun. Kalian babi? Lihat, tuh, Val enggak bisa keluar. Kalau ketahuan guru dia tidur di sini bisa gawat—aku enggak peduli, sih, tetapi kita bisa kena masalah."

Belial mulai bergerak ketika Astaroth berseru kencang. Val melirik ke arah pemuda berambut panjang itu. Lega rasanya hati Val melihat Belial sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Nng …? Sudah pagi?" Belial bergumam, melepaskan pelukannya dari Val. Ia kemudian duduk, merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Setelahnya, pemuda itu terbelalak.

"OH, SUDAH PAGI?! AKU SELAMAT, SYUKURLAH! KUPIKIR NYAWAKU AKAN DICABUT HANTU HUTAN!"

Val mengernyit mendengar teriakan itu. Benar juga, ia tidak tahu cerita macam apa yang didengar Belial sampe ketakutan dan histeris seperti semalam. Cerita karangan Astaroth jelas tidak ada yang beres, dan entah mengapa orang tetap takut mendengarnya. Jujur, Val pun ogah mengadakan sesi cerita seram dengan Astaroth.

"Hoi, yang satu lagi! Yang punya kasur! Bangun sana! Mandi! Belsial, kalau sudah bangun, kamu juga mandi sana! Aku enggak tanggung jawab kalau kamu telat!"

Val tertawa kering mendengar Astaroth berteriak mengurusi semua anggota kamarnya. Sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya. Val tebak, Astaroth pasti hanya ingin mengomel saja.

Belial beranjak dengan cepat dari kasur, kemudian berjalan menuju tumpukan ransel di pojok ruangan. Val pun berpikir ini saatnya melepaskan diri.

Sayangnya, yang membuat Val sedari tadi tidak bisa bergerak rupanya bukan Belial.

"Hoi, Lucifer! Pura-pura enggak dengar, ya? Val, kamu bantu atau apa, kek!"

"A-aku enggak bisa gerak—uwaaah …!!"

Val syok berat ketika lengan-lengan yang mendekap tubuhnya semakin mengikatnya erat. Suara napas Lucifer terdengar semakin nyaring, membuat Val berpikir dirinya akan mati saat itu juga karena berada terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

Mendadak logika Val mogok bekerja. Apa-apaan posisi memalukan ini?! Dipeluk pemuda lain semalaman ketika tidur dan terbabgun di sebelah pemuda yang sama? Mati saja! Harga diri Val sebagai pria lurus rasanya tercoreng—ah, tentu saja Belial itu lain kasus.

Val membeku ketika sesuatu menggoyang helai-helai pirangnya. Lucifer menanamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Val. Val sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa kali itu.

Sungguh, kalau ada lubang, Val akan dengan sukarela masuk ke dalam sana. Ini memalukan! Apalagi karena Astaroth jadi saksi hidup tercorengnya harga diri Val sebagai pemuda lurus!

"Kalian kalau mau pacaran nanti saja waktu jalan-jalan, kek! Lucifer, kamu sudah bangun, 'kan?"

"Hng, entah …."

Val merinding ketika gelombang suara Lucifer menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Tunggu, Lucifer memeluknya erat dalam posisi sadar?!

Wajah Val memerah seketika. Ini memalukan! Val bersumpah ia masih lurus! Mengapa ia diperlakukan seperti teman tidur pemuda lain begitu?!

"Lucifer, lepas …!" Val berseru, berusaha meloloskan diri dari posisi memalukannya.

"5 menit lagi, ya. Aku bukan orang yang biasa bangun pagi, nih."

Astaroth menghela napas lelah.

"Terserah, deh. Pokoknya begitu Belial selesai, kamu harus pergi mandi atau kami akan meninggalkanmu. Val juga harus kembali ke kamar—"

Suara Astaroth tertutup suara ketukan kencang dari luar kamar setelahnya. Astaroth terkesiap kaget.

"Apa itu guru yang keliling membangunkan anak-anak pagi-pagi …?!" Astaroth berseru panik dengan volume kecil, Val pun ikut panik.

Namun, suara dari luar kamar yang berkumandang setelah itu mematahkan tebakan Astaroth.

"Maaf ganggu! Aku cari temanku! Bisa bukakan?! Val, woi! Anak ini! Dia dia dalam, 'kan?! Sudah enggak pulang semalaman, malah tidur sampai siang pula!"

Val merasa cahaya surga seperti bersinar terang seketika itu. Itu suara Jin!

Ah, tunggu, memang itu jam berapa? Sesungguhnya, Val tidak bisa memercayai Jin kalau pemuda itu bilang "siang."

Bagai lega, Astaroth menghela napas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Belial yang membawa handuk, peralatan mandi, dan baju bersamanya meminta celah untuk keluar. Val mengatai pemuda itu dalam hati karena sudah seenaknya keluar dengan damai tanpa membantunya. Lihat saja nanti …!

"Wah, benar-benar! Ini anak yang kemarin bilang enggak suka sama anak pindahan?!"

Durasi Jin dan Astaroth mengobrol di depan pintu sama sekali tidak ada, Val bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan diri berteriak meminta bantuan. Astaroth sepertinya pasrah dengan Lucifer yang sama sekali tidak menurut dan langsung mengisyaratkan Jin—yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dan terlihat siap untuk berangkat nanti siang—masuk tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Lihat saja, pemuda berambut biru es itu bersandar di pintu sembari melipat tangan, tampak santai sekali. Ia bahkan tersenyum ke arah Val dengan kesan meledek.

Astaroth sengaja membiarkan Jin masuk tanpa mendapat penjelasan apa pun, Val sangat yakin.

"Jin, enggak begitu! Aduh, mending kamu bantu, deh! Ini anak enggak bangun-bangun! Bebal banget dikasih tahu!"

"Kubilang lima menit lagi."

"Aku mau mandi …!!"

"Denganku saja nanti."

"Wah." Astaroth bersiul mendengar balasan Lucifer. Wajahnya tampak senang, seperti mendapat mainan baru.

Val yakin, setelah ini ia akan jadi bulan-bulanan Astaroth sampai setidaknya seminggu.

Val mendongak, memandang kesal Lucifer yang matanya masih tertutup. Mengapa ia harus membalas seperti itu, sih?!

"Apa ini? Val, kamu buat anak orang jatuh cinta dengan ciumanmu? Coba sini, praktik ke Jay juga. Kalau sukses, aku traktir kafe yang mahal di dekat stasiun—"

"HAH?! MAU—tetapi gak akan sukses, sih. Enggak, deh—DAN KAMU SALAH PAHAM! TOLONG BANTU! Ini jam berapa?! Katanya guru datang cek kamar kita jam 9, 'kan?!"

"8.15."

"MAMPUS AKU! LUCIFER, BANGUN!"

Val semakin liar berontak dari pelukan Lucifer yang entah mengapa sangat kuat untuk ukuran orang yang masih melayang di antara mimpi dan kenyataan itu. Sayang, sekeras kepala Val berusaha melepaskan diri, Lucifer pun sama keras kepalanya untuk tetap mengikat Val di posisinya.

“Lucifer …!”

Jin merinding ketika melihat Lucifer tengah memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat sangat tidak normal.

“Kalau mau bangun boleh, kok, Val. Tetapi ada syaratnya.”

Val mendongak, menatap tidak percaya Lucifer yang masih memejamkan matanya, seakan menikmati posisinya mengambang di antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata.

“Apa?!”

“Nanti malam kita jalan-jalan berdua di taman kota dekat penginapan, ya.”

“Iya, boleh!”

Seketika itu, pelukan Lucifer mengendur. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada, Val memindahkan lengan Lucifer dan melepaskan diri. Ia dengan cepat beranjak dari kasur sempit itu—yang entah bagaimana bisa muat menampung tiga orang kemarin malam.

“Jangan lupa nanti malam, ya.”

Val menoleh ke arah Lucifer yang bicara padanya. Manik merah pemuda itu akhirnya menampakkan diri pada dunia.

Ah, tunggu, benar juga. Tadi Lucifer mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam, ya?

“Eh, iya, nanti bahas di _chat_ saja soalnya nanti siang pasti susah ketemu karena kita beda kelas.”

“Oke.”

Val rasa dirinya masih mengigau, atau mungkin karena selama ini terus menghindari Lucifer, namun entah mengapa senyum Lucifer tampak begitu lebar saat itu. Seperti puas sekali.

_Sepertinya dia ingin banget jalan-jalan ke taman kota, ya._

“Ya, sudah. Aku kembali. Kamu juga bangun sana.”

Tanpa menunggu balasan Lucifer, Val menoleh ke arah Jin, mengangguk pelan untuk mengajaknya kembali ke kamar mereka. Jin mendengus, kemudian berjalan di belakang Val untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

“Cie, kencan.”

Val mengernyit sebal mendengar komentar Astaroth ketika mereka akan keluar.

“Berisik. Iri bilang. Paling kamu sebenarnya mau ikut, ‘kan?”

“Hah?! Mana mungkin! Siapa yang mau jalan-jalan sama ka—sial, kamu mengacuhkanku, ya?!”

Val terus berjalan keluar kamar bersama Jin, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya berdebat dengan Astaroth. Masih pagi, tidak baik kalau buang tenaga bertengkar dengan orang mengesalkan.

“Kok, kalian jadi akrab?”

Ketika sampai di kamar, Jin memulai percakapan sembari menutup daun pintu. Val tersenyum sepat sembari mencari baju di tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur sejak semalam.

“Jin, aku enggak mau main jujur berani lagi.”

Jin mengernyit. Berdiri di sebelah Val sembari menatap heran.

“Cium pipi cowok bikin kamu setrauma itu?”

Val cuma tertawa kering. Sejujurnya, ia ogah sekali menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Jin ataupun James. Namun, lebih daripada itu, Val tidak tahu reaksi macam apa yang harus dipasangnya kalau bertemu Lucifer lagi nanti. Tadi, ia masih bisa kalem karena mereka sama-sama masih di ambang rasa kantuk sehabis baru bangun tidur.

Lucifer mengingat Val, dan bagi Val, itu bukan berita bagus. Kejadian masa lalu memenuhi kepala Val sejak ia tahu hal itu. Malu rasanya, dan bingung.

_Enggak, Val. Semua hanya keisengan anak kecil. Waktu itu Lucifer juga pasti enggak betul maksud hal itu apa, ‘kan?_

Val menghela napas lelah. Benar, ia harus tenang. Toh, ia bukannya ketahuan sedang mencontek di tengah ujian. Hal seperti ini seharusnya sama sekali bukan masalah.

Val membalikkan tubuh sambil memeluk baju, handuk, dan peralatan mandi yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

“Oh, iya, Jay mana? Lagi mandi?”

Jin mengangguk, kemudian memandang betul-betul sahabatnya. Val merasa canggung dengan pandangan temannya. Ia tahu, Jin masih penasaran soal apa yang terjadi di antaranya dan Lucifer. Jin itu cuek pada sesamanya, tetapi kadang anak itu bisa jadi peka tanpa diinginkan karena kecerdasannya.

Val rasa, Jin tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres darinya dan Lucifer. Val akui, ia sendiri tidak bisa menata dengan benar tingkahnya supaya Jin tidak curiga, sih.

“Ya, sudah, deh. Aku mandi, ya.” Berkata demikian, Val kemudian berjalan melewati Jin.

Tanpa menoleh, Val terus berjalan, berharap Jin tidak memanggilnya dan menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

Syukurnya, sampai Val benar-benar meninggalkan kamar, Jin sama sekali tidak memanggil sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

Suara pintu kamar tertutup pun menggema dengan rapi.

**-XxX-**

“Ini … benar-benar seperti pasar malam di dekat rumahku ….”

Duduk berdua di bangku taman, Val memandangi seisi taman kota dengan wajah takjub.

“Apa itu membuatmu jadi kangen rumah?”

Val terdiam sejenak. Ia menjilat es krim kerucut rasa stroberi di tangannya. Permata merahnya terus bergerak, memandang takjub gerobak-gerobak penjual makanan dan minuman di dalam taman. Di beberapa sudut taman, ada anak kecil yang saling bergerombol, kadang berlarian sembari bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Permata merah Val menyiratkan rasa isi di baliknya.

“Lumayan.” Val berbisik, membalas Lucifer tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan taman kota.

“Sepertinya yang kamu maksud bukan rumah utamamu, ya.”

Val menoleh ke sebelahnya. Suara bising seakan memudar ketika wajah Lucifer masuk dalam jarak pandang Val. Pemuda berambut kelam itu tersenyum tipis.

Val diam, ia terus menatap. Daripada bingung harus membalas apa, sejujurnya dirinya lebih merasa tidak ingin membalas. Topik itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

“Kamu tidak benar-benar lupa padaku, ‘kan?” Lucifer lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan sekali lagi dengan topik yang sedikit berbeda.

Val menggeleng pelan. Senyum Lucifer semakin lebar.

“Baguslah. Kupikir harus mulai mendekatimu dari awal lagi. Susah mendekatimu, soalnya sekarang kamu sibuk dan banyak teman.”

Senyum Lucifer ketika berkata demikian membuat Val sedikit tidak nyaman. Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu tertawa kecil.

“Maaf, kupikir kamu enggak ingat, jadi ….”

“Ah, itu sengaja.”

Val refleks mengernyit, melirik ke arah Lucifer.

“Sengaja?”

Lucifer mangagguk.

“Soalnya reaksimu lucu. Tetapi aku enggak sangka kamu sampai menghindariku terang-terangan.”

Val terdiam. Kepalanya terasa kosong begitu mendengar ujaran Lucifer.

Sebentar, jadi apa maksudnya ini? Apa mungkin, Val selama ini dikerjai? Lucifer pura-pura tidak ingat padanya waktu mereka pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Astaroth?

“Maaf, ya. Tetapi daripada itu, apa ada alasan lain kamu menghindariku? Padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu.”

Val menikmati es krimnya. Ia tidak menjawab selama beberapa lama. Pandangannya mengarah ke es krim berwarna merah muda yang tengah disantapnya, namun ia merasakan pandangan Lucifer tertuju padanya.

Keramaian taman kota mengisi pendengaran Val. Sementara itu, otaknya berputar, berpikir bagaimana ia harus menjawab Lucifer.

“Enggak. Aku hanya … merasa enggak nyaman mengobrol dengan orang yang enggak mengingatku. Kamu enggak berpikir begitu?”

Lucifer mendengus. Val pun melirik ke samping, mendapati Lucifer masih tersenyum dan menatapnya seakan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

“Tidak. Aku memang berpikir kamu pasti mengingatku, tetapi kalau seandainya tidak pun, aku tidak bermaksud membiarkanmu menghindari begitu saja sampai kita lulus. Sejujurnya, aku pindah ke sekolah ini untuk mencarimu.”

Val mengunyah kerucut es krim di dalam mulutnya sembari menelengkan kepala. Begitu menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya, Val bertanya, “Memang ada perlu apa denganku? Jangan-jangan Mammon suruh kamu berteman denganku, ya? Aduh, aneh-aneh saja. Aku sudah bilang, kok, aku punya teman.”

Lucifer tertawa kecil mendengar Val yang menggerutu mengatai Mammon, ayah kandung pemuda pirang itu.

“Tidak, bukan. Aku sendiri yang mau, kok. Kamu tahu, tidak? Seharusnya aku sekarang sudah kuliah.”

"Kulia—HAH?!”

Lucifer tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Val. Anak itu membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, jelas-jelas syok.

“Aku telat dua tahun karena aku paksa ayahku mengajariku bisnis dahulu sebelum masuk SMA, dengan janji aku akan membantunya di perusahaan. Ayahku curiga, sih, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak masalah soalnya aku yang selama ini ogah belajar bisnis lebih awal malah menawarkan diri seperti itu.” Lucifer bercerita dengan wajah senang. Nadanya terdengar santai, seakan cerita itu bukan apa-apa.

Di sisi lain, Val masih memandangi Lucifer tidak percaya. Kepalanya terasa semakin kosong semakin ia mendengar cerita pemuda itu. Darah rasanya tersedot habis dari wajahnya.

“Lalu, tahun lalu, aku tidak bisa langsung pindah karena dipaksa pelatihan dahulu. Benar-benar merepotkan. Jadinya aku pelatihan sambil sekolah di dekat rumah. Setelah itu, Ayah mengizinkanku pergi dan menangani kerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahmu. Untung jarak dari rumah utamamu dan sekolah cuma satu jam kalau naik bus. Aku sempat heran kenapa kamu tidak berangkat ke sekolah dari rumah saja, toh, kamu punya supir. Ternyata kamu ada cekcok dengan ayahmu, ya.”

“Enggak, tunggu! Setop! Setop!”

Val mengangkat tangannya dengan panik. Wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang baru saja berlari kencang, terlihat sangat lelah.

“Intinya, kamu pindah ke kota ini dan menunda masuk SMA karena aku? Atau aku salah paham? Bagaimana, sih?” Val memajukan tubuhnya, bertanya terburu-buru dengan wajah ketakutan, seakan ia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

Lucifer tertawa ringan.

“Kalau tebakanmu benar, bagaimana?”

“Yang pertama atau kedua?!”

“Pertama.”

“Bohong!”

Lucifer menepuk puncak kepala Val sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Tidak bohong. Kamu tahu umur adikku? Dia bahkan lebih tua setahun darimu. Kamu boleh tanya ayahmu kalau tidak percaya. Ah, walau Belial juga kenal dia, sih.”

Val mengernyit sembari memandang Lucifer. Lucifer tersenyum geli karena anak itu jelas-jelas melemparkan pandangan seakan dirinya seorang kriminal yang lihai berbohong.

Lucifer menarik kembali tangannya.

“Es krimmu tidak dimakan?”

Val terhenyak, kemudian buru-buru menggigit kembali kerucut es krimnya. Ah, sial. Es krim di dalamnya sudah setengah meleleh.

“Sambil makan, kamu dengar aku bicara saja, ya. Hem, apa yang belum kuceritakan, ya? Oh, iya. Bilang terima kasih pada Jin, ya. Berkat dia kita bisa mengobrol lagi. Ah, iya, kamu malam ini tidur di kamarmu sendiri?”

Val melirik ke arah Lucifer sembari mengunyah kerucut es krim di dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengangguk. Lucifer tersenyum tipis.

“Kalau mau tidur denganku lagi, boleh, kok.”

Hampir saja Val tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut pirang itu menelan kunyahan di dalam mulutnya, kemudian memandang Lucifer.

“Aduh, yang semalam jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, deh! Kamu juga aneh, deh! Harusnya kemarin kamu jijik, ‘kan? Kok, malah maksa aku tidur di tempatmu?! Yah, bukannya aku mau tidur sama Belial, sih. Bisa-bisa dia memelukku erat sampai tidur.” Val menggerutu sebal. Ia memakan potongan terakhir kon di tangannya.

Lucifer masih setia tersenyum di tempatnya. Bukannya menjawab gerutuan Val, Lucifer malah bertanya, “Val, mau main denganku?”

Val mengernyit.

“Main?”

Lucifer mengangguk, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Val.

“Tidak susah, kok. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal berat.”

Val mengernyit semakin dalam. Entah mengapa, ia tidak yakin dengan ucapan Lucifer. Tampaknya, yang dimaksud pemuda berambut itu bukanlah bermain permainan semacam kartu atau semacamnya.

“Main apa?”

Val bertanya hati-hati. Namun, Lucifer tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Lucifer mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sebelah sisi wajah Val. Di tengah kebingungan Val, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melesat, menabrak bibir Val yang dibiarkan tanpa pertahanan dalam sekejap.

Sepasang permata merah Val melebar, memandang langsung pemata merah darah lain yang ada di hadapannya.

Sepertinya merampas ciuman pertama Val saja tidak cukup bagi Lucifer.

Akan tetapi, tidak seperti sebelumnya, Lucifer hanya menempel bibir mereka selama beberapa detik, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Walau begitu, tangan pemuda itu masih menangkup sebelah sisi wajah Val.

“Tebak kenapa aku menciummu tadi. Aku beri tiga kesempatan untuk menebak.”

Val terdiam. Manik merahnya masih melebar tidak percaya. DI hadapannya, Lucifer tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Sedikit, Val merasa pemuda itu seperti sedang tersenyum puas.

“… Lucifer, kalau masalah waktu kita kecil, aku mengerti kalau kamu melakukannya mungkin atas rasa penasaran. Apa mungkin kamu melakukan hal semacam itu lagi dengan alasan yang sama?” Val bertanya, suaranya terdengar sangat kecil, mendekati berbisik.

“Tidak. Dan dahulu pun bukan karena penasaran. Aku sudah bilang, aku melakukannya karena kupikir kita dekat. Memang kamu tidak berpikir kalau kita dekat? Dalam 7 hari itu, aku cuma anak yang merepotkan buatmu?”

Val buru-buru menggeleng. Wajahnya masih tampak ragu.

“Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang enteng, Lucifer. Setidaknya, untukku begitu.” Val menjawab sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Dalam hati, Val terpikir wajah pamannya. Ah, sial. Ia baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak layak.

“Bagiku pun begitu. Aku melakukannya karena itu kamu.”

Val menghela napas lelah mendengar respon Lucifer. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah, namun rasanya tidak etis kalau ia marah-marah sembarangan di tempat umum.

“Kamu ini penganut budaya barat, ya? Oke, aku tebak, kamu melakukannya karena menurutmu wajar saja sahabat saling cium.”

Lucifer mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. Ketika Val mengangkat kembali wajahnya, ia melihat senyum Lucifer menghilang.

“Salah. Dua kesempatan lagi. Kalau dalam dua kali itu kamu gagal, aku akan menciummu seenakku, bagaimana?”

Vall terbelalak mendengar keputusan sepihak tersebut.

“Hah?! Enggak mau—”

“Makanya tebak yang benar.”

Val memandang kesal lawan bicaranya. Mengapa jadi pemuda itu yang terdengar kesal? Bukannya harusnya Val yang marah, ya? Ah, sial, bahkan Lucifer masih menyentuh wajahnya. Aneh sekali, memangnya wajar kalau seorang laki-laki menyentuh wajah sesama jenisnya begini? Sedikit, Val merasa dipermainkan oleh pemuda itu. Kalau bukan karena Lucifer adalah anak mitra penting Mammon yang entah bagaimana masih memberi Val uang untuk hidup di tempat pamannya, Val pasti sudah dengan kurang ajar menampik tangan Lucifer dan pergi dari sana.

Val rasa ia benar-benar tidak salah waktu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Lucifer.

“Kamu cuma mau mengerjaiku, ‘kan?”

Bola mata merah Lucifer bergerak ke atas, ekspresinya tampak berpikir keras tanpa segores pun senyuman. Namun, setelahnya, Lucifer kembali memandang Val sembari tersenyum tipis.

“Salah, tuh.”

Lama-lama, Val merasa makin kesal berada bersama Lucifer.

“Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?”

“Ah, maaf.”

Val menghela napas ketika Lucifer menurut dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Val. Namun, tidak lama setelah itu, tangan Val yang digenggam.

“Malam-malam itu dingin, ‘kan?”

Val memasang wajah kesal ketika Lucifer berkata demikian dengan senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Ini perasaannya saja atau Lucifer itu memang sengaja dekat-dekat dengannya?

Aneh, sepertinya pemuda itu waktu kecil tidak seperti—

Mata merah Val kembali melebar.

Tunggu, waktu kecil, Lucifer memang punya kebiasaan menggenggam tangannya. Mulai dari hari keberapa anak itu suka menggenggam tangan Val, ya?

Val lupa hari keberapa Lucifer mulai punya kebiasaan menggenggam tangannya, namun waktu pertama kali Lucifer meraih tangannya, anak itu berucap demikian, _“Rumah ini besar sekali. Aku tidak mau kita terpisah karena mencari satu sama lain di sini pasti susah.”_

Val kecil yang merasa omongan itu masuk akal pun membiarkan saja. Besok-besoknya, ia tidak pernah bertanya lagi mengapa Lucifer menggenggam tangannya.

Waktu mereka tidur siang bersama, sepertinya Lucifer juga suka memeluknya.

Ah, tetapi, waktu pertama kali bertemu, Lucifer tidak seperti itu. Tidak, bahkan, aura anak itu berbeda jauh. Pertamanya, senyum anak itu bahkan terasa sangat dingin—tah, bukan berarti Val merasa senyum Lucifer yang sekarang terlihat tulus. Waktu pertama kali melihat Lucifer, anak itu memancarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan sampai-sampai Val kecil pun merasa ragu mereka bisa berteman. Walau begitu, Lucifer entah mengapa membuka dirinya, mengikuti Val ke mana pun dan mencari-cari anak itu setiap Val menghilang barang sedetik.

Lucifer masih tersenyum walau Val hanya diam memandang sembari mengingat masa lalu.

“… Kamu … menciumku untuk mengingatkanku soal masa kecil?”

Senyum Lucifer tampak semakin jelas.

“Hampir. Sayang sekali, tetap salah.”

Lucifer kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tubuhnya ikut maju. Kemudian, begitu saja, bibir kedua remaja itu kembali menempel.

Val memejamkan maniknya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Lucifer tidak lagi mencium lembut.

Masa lalu terulang lagi dalam kepala Val. Lagi-lagi, Lucifer menciumnya dalam seperti ketika mereka kecil itu. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu mendorong belakang kepala Val, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Val hanya diam mengikuti permainan pemuda itu.

Tidak, ini jelas berbeda. Ciuman bibir kecil yang terus terpatri di kepala Val itu sangat jauh dengan ciuman Lucifer sekarang. Kali ini, Val merasa kalau yang namanya ciuman itu memang bisa memabukkan orang—bukannya Val pernah minum alkohol, sih.

_Kenapa, ya? Apa karena dia lebih jago sekarang? Atau karena tubuhnya sudah lebih besar?_

Benar juga. Dahulu, bahkan tinggi badan mereka tidak terlihat begitu berbeda, malah Val rasanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Namun sekarang, Lucifer harus membungkuk untuk menciumnya, dan Val harus mendongak untuk mengikuti ritme pemuda itu.

Ah, sial, mengapa ia malah jadi menikmati cumbuan bibir mereka begini?

Begitu mereka memisahkan diri, Lucifer tersenyum puas.

“Yang benar, aku cuma mencari kesempatan untuk menciummu. Sayang sekali, ya. Ah, dan, itu bukan karena ingin mengerjaimu, ya.”

Val merasa wajahnya begitu panas, mungkin karena kurang napas. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke wajah Lucifer.

Sebenarnya, Val berpikir bahwa bisa jadi ini salah dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu lengah sampai bisa dipermainkan seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi Lucifer melakukannya karena iseng—Val tidak percaya waktu yang bersangkutan mengaku bukan ingin mengerjainya.

Val menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri karena ia tahu marah-marah tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Jujur saja, Val marah. Ia masih lurus, tetapi ada pemuda lain yang seenaknya main cium begitu. Sekali lagi, kalau bukan karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Mammon, Val pasti sudah mengamuk.

“Kamu ini … sama cowok gak masalah, ya?”

“… Ah, bukan begitu, kok. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil kembali ke penginapan?” Lucifer berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Val yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

Sejenak, Val ragu. Namun, ketika ia melirik sekitar, Val sadar beberapa orang tengah menatapi mereka. Seketika wajah Val memerah. Benar juga, mereka baru saja berciuman di tempat umum. Lucifer benar, mereka harus pergi dari tempat itu.

Val pun memutuskan untuk balas genggam dengan pemuda berambut gelap itu. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Sebisa mungkin, Val terus menatap ke depan.

“Tahu, tidak? Kamu itu teman pertamaku, Val.”

“Masa?”

“Iya, makanya kamu spesial.”

Val tertawa kecil. Jujur, ia agak bingung mendengar pernyataan seperti itu.

“Kamu juga teman pertamaku, kok. Yang sebaya maksudnya.” Val berbisik.

“Ciuman pertamamu juga, ‘kan?”

Hampir saja Val tersentak mendengar itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku setelahnya.

Melihat Val yang berjalan dengan canggung di sebelahnya, Lucifer tertawa singkat.

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja aku memang penganut budaya barat.”

“Kamu bilang bukan.”

“Anggap saja iya.”

Val menatap Lucifer dengan wajah kesal.

“Aku bermaksud untuk enggak bilang begini, tetapi kamu ini benar-benar aneh, deh, Lucifer.”

“Kuanggap itu pujian.”

Val rasa, ia bisa naik darah kalau lama-lama berbincang dengan pemuda itu. Memang dahulu cara Lucifer bicara semenyebalkan ini? Tidak, rasanya Lucifer sangat lucu waktu mereka masih kecil.

“Kamu berubah, ya.”

“Tidak juga. Justru kamu yang berubah. Waktu itu, temanmu sepertinya cuma aku.”

“Enak saja. Aku biasa main sama Deca, kok.”

Lucifer menutup mulutnya mendengar jawaban itu. Sedikit, ia membuang wajahnya. Val hanya tersenyum kesal karena tahu Lucifer tengah menahan tawanya. Memang jawabannya seaneh itu?

“Omong-omong, Val, bukannya kamu seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, ya?”

Val mengernyit.

“Memang kenapa?”

Kali itu, dalam pandangan Val, senyum Lucifer tampak punya maksud lain.

“Tadi aku bisa terus menciummu di taman, tetapi sekarang aku membawamu kembali ke penginapan.”

Val merasa wajahnya kembali memanas mendengar ucapan itu. Dengan gelisah, ia berseru, “Memang siapa yang suruh kamu lakukan itu di tempat umum?!”

Lucifer tertawa singkat.

“Jadi, kalau di kamar boleh?”

“ENGGAK! Kamu perbaiki otakmu, deh, sana! Kamu itu setan tukang cium atau apa, sih?!”

Lucifer tertawa semakin geli mendengar seruan kesal Val. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Val menatap sebal pemuda berambut legam itu.

Val merasa benar-benar bingung. Ia bagai dikerjai, tetapi sebenarnya nuraninya cukup ragu menuduh Lucifer demikian. Ia yakin Lucifer punya alasan bagus untuk memperlakukannya seperti itu. Val berani bersumpah ia bukannya suka laki-laki, tetapi dirinya tidak kuasa melawan pemuda itu sepenuhnya dengan berbagai alasan. Mungkin … karena bagi Val, Lucifer itu temannya. Val pernah sekali dikomentari Astaroth kalau ia lemah terhadap teman-temannya. Mengesalkan memang, tetapi mungkin pernyataan itu benar, dan Val masih menganggap Lucifer temannya.

Hiruk-pikuk taman kota yang sedari tadi memenuhi pendengaran Val mulai menghilang. Ketika ia sadar, ia dan Lucifer sudah berjalan memasuki penginapan. Memang tidak banyak jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai penginapan mengingat pendeknya antara taman kota dan penginapan yang disewa sekolah mereka untuk karyawisata kali ini.

Tangan Val refleks bergerak ketika tangannya yang sedari tadi terasa agak pengap disapa angin malam yang dingin, berusaha mencari dan mengejar sesuatu yang hilang. Val menoleh ke arah Lucifer dengan wajah setengah kaget. Gerakan tangan pemuda pirang itu terhenti ketika melihat Lucifer tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Luci—"

"Maaf, kukira kamu tidak nyaman dilihat bergandengan tangan denganku.” Melihat Val yang tampak kaget tangannya dilepas, Lucifer mengajukan alibi.

Daripada merasa bersalah, senyum Lucifer lebih tampak seperti ejekan halus di mata Val. Buru-buru, Val menarik kembali tangannya.

“Aku cuma kaget.”

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Lucifer, Val berjalan lebih dahulu. Kamar mereka searah, jedi Val sudah menduga Lucifer akan kembali menyusulnya.

Langkah kaki mereka terdengar saling bertabuh bergantian, bagai saling melengkapi ruang kosong di udara. Val tidak berniat mengajak Lucifer bicara lagi, dan Lucifer pun sepertinya tidak ada niat membuka topik baru. Rasanya sedikit canggung, tetapi Val sedikit bersyukur tidak perlu bicara lebih lama dengan pemuda itu.

Val rasa, akan butuh usaha lebih baginya untuk kembali terbiasa dengan keberadaan Lucifer. Sejujurnya, cara pandangnya tentang pemuda itu sudah berubah jauh dibandingkan dengan ketika mereka bermain bersama enam tahun yang lalu.

Val menghela napas, berpikir apa mereka tidak bisa kembali saja jadi teman bermain yang polos?

“Val.”

Begitu mereka sampai ke area koridor kamar mereka, Lucifer memanggil. Val menoleh ke sebelahnya.

“Ah, iya?”

Seketika itu, sebelah lengan Val ditarik, tubuhnya ikut bergerak maju. Val baru saja akan mengekspresikan kekagetannya, namun sesuatu lebih dahulu menyentuh pipinya.

Lucifer selama beberapa detik mengistirahatkan bibirnya di sebelah sisi pipi Val, membiarkan pemuda itu diam dalam keterkejutan. Begitu melepaskan kecupannya, Lucifer tersenyum. Permata merahnya menyipit.

“Sampai besok, Val.”

“Eh? Ah, iya.” Val membalas dengan linglung, masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Merasa puas dengan balasan dan reaksi Val, Lucifer kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Val sendiri, berjalan ke depan pintu kamarnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, kemudian berusaha membuka gagang pintu. Sayang pintu tidak terbuka walau gagang beberapa kali ditekan turun.

Otak Val berputar, kemudian menemukan ingatan perihal Jin dan Jay yang meninggalkan kamar bersamanya setelah mengunci kamar. Ah, sial, kunci kamarnya ada pada Jin. Kedua sahabatnya itu pasti belum kembali.

Val kembali memutar tubuh, berniat pergi ke depan penginapan dan duduk menikmati angin malam sembari menunggu kedua temannya kembali. Nanti ia akan mengirim pesan supaya mereka cepat kembali. Kembali ke taman kota juga bukan ide buruk, siapa tahu ia bisa jajan lagi sedikit. Beruntung karena harga camilan di sana tidak begitu menguras dompet.

Sayangnya, sebelum itu terjadi, pergelangan tangan Val ditarik dari belakang. Begitu menoleh, Val menemukan sosok Lucifer berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah kalem tanpa senyum.

“Temanmu belum kembali?”

“Eh? Ah, iya, belum.”

Lucifer menghela napasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kunci kemudian dihadapkan pada Val.

“Ke kamarku saja. Kosong, kok. Asta sedang sama adiknya, Belial juga katanya mau cari si kembar Ose dan Flauros.”

Val tercengang mendengar ajakan itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tersentak.

Tunggu, apa? Lucifer menawari Val tumpangan di kamarnya? Dan hanya berdua? Val merasa gelisah seketika begitu mengingat bahwa sebelum ini, Lucifer baru saja mencium pipinya sampai ia kehilangan fokus untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan cepat, Val menggeleng.

“Aku bisa tunggu di luar, kok! Di depan penginapan, ‘kan, ada bangku yang lebar itu. Lagipula malam ini anginnya enak!” Val buru-buru membalas dengan senyum di wajah, berusaha meyakinkan Lucifer.

“Kalau kamu menolak, aku temani di sana.”

“Eh, enggak usah!”

“Aku juga bosan, jadi aku akan mengikutimu.”

Val membisu. Tubuhnya bergetar kesal. Sial, kenapa Lucifer tidak bisa membiarkannya saja, sih?! Yang lebih mengesalkan adalah, pria itu bicara tanpa senyum di wajahnya, membuatnya tampak lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Lucifer jelas-jelas sedang menekankan bahwa ia tidak ingin dilawan. Val benar-benar tidak diberi pilihan oleh pemuda itu, semua pilihan sekarang terdengar sama saja!

Val menghela napas, berusaha menahan kesal.

“Oke, aku ke kamarmu.”

Senyum Lucifer kembali tampak. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Val dan membalikkan tubuhnya sembari mengisyaratkan Val agar mengikutinya. Val menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum berjalan mengekor di belakang pemuda berambut legam itu.

Mengesalkan memang, tetapi sejujurnya Val juga lebih senang menunggu sambil duduk di kasur daripada kursi depan penginapan. Yah, lagi pula ia hanya perlu jaga jarak, bukan?

Sampai di dalam kamar Lucifer, Val sekali lagi menghela napas, kemudian duduk di atas kasur Astaroth yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

Ah, tunggu, kalau bukan di kamarnya, ia jadi tidak punya apa pun untuk dilakukan. Masa hanya main ponsel? Sejujurnya, Val kurang suka bermain ponsel terlalu lama.

Sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi teman-temannya, Val menatap Lucifer yang entah sejak kapan duduk di kasurnya sendiri dan menghadap ke arah Val.

“Anu, Lucifer, kamu ada kertas enggak dipakai? Sama pensil dan penghapus.”

“Ada.”

Tanpa basa-basi, Lucifer menarik ransel yang ada di atas kasurnya, membuka resleting dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Selagi Lucifer sibuk, Val dengan cepat mengirim pesan pada James dan Jin, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kembali ke penginapan dan menanyakan kapan mereka akan kembali. Tidak lupa ia menyampaikan posisinya saat itu agar kedua temannya tidak bingung mencarinya.

“Ini.”

Begitu Lucifer menyodorkan buku tulis dan kotak pensil biru dongker, Val menyingkirkan ponselnya dan tersenyum. Tangannya meraih kedua barang itu.

“Terima kasih.”

Lucifer tersenyum tipis.

“Tidak masalah.”

Val membuka buku yang diterimanya. Ia mengeryit.

“Ini buku apa? Catatan? Enggak apa, nih, kupakai?”

“Mau gambar, ‘kan? Pakai saja.”

Val memandang ragu Lucifer. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak menggambar di buku itu. Pertama, buku itu tampak tidak seperti buku murah, tetapi seperti agenda harian yang biasa dibawa ke mana-mana. Kedua, karena pemiliknya adalah Lucifer.

“Sungguh, tidak apa. Sebagai gantinya, boleh aku simpan gambarmu?”

Val sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik buku Lucifer. Lucifer terus tersenyum, kali itu benar-benar tampak ramah.

“Ya, sudah, boleh. Maaf aku coret-coret bukumu.”

“Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah.”

Menyelesaikan diskusi mereka, Val pun bergerak, menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap di atas kasur Astaroth kemudian membuka-buka kembali catatan itu untuk mencari halaman kosong.

Lucifer tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Val yang tengah mencorat-coret bukunya. Anak itu lama-lama tampak asyik sendiri, seperti melupakan rasa tidak enaknya sebelum ini. Polos sekali, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Lucifer salah. Val tidak banyak berubah walau ia sekarang sudah lebih dewasa dan memiliki lebih banyak teman. Bahkan Val melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus waspada terhadap Lucifer—terlihat sekali.

Lucifer tidak pernah memandang orang lain lebih daripada barang, itu fakta. Ia memang pandai memasang senyum palsu dan bersikap ramah, itu diperlukannya untuk menjaga imajinya di kepala orang lain. Walau begitu, setiap bertemu orang baru, pasti ia akan mencoba menilai apa orang tersebut bisa mendatangkan hiburan untuknya atau tidak.

Anak yang terlalu polos seperti Val … awalnya Lucifer pikir akan kurang menyenangkan—enam tahun lalu, dirinya berpikir demikian.

Apa yang menyenangkan dari anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Dan lagi, dari tampangnya saja kelihatan—maaf—kurang kemampuan untuk cepat tanggap. Lucifer harus pasang tenaga ekstra untuk bersandiwara dan memasang senyum supaya anak seperti itu tidak tersinggung atau malah menangis olehnya.

Tetapi interaksinya dengan Val membuktikan bahwa caranya mengadili Val di awal cukup salah.

Awal mereka bertemu, Val memang tampak malu dan takut-takut. Kelihatan kalau anak itu canggung dengan orang baru. Namun, setelah beberapa saat berinteraksi dengan Val, Lucifer kecil tahu kalau anak itu bukan hanya canggung dengannya, namun menyimpan kekesalan sendiri. Val Gregory tengah merasa ogah.

Tadinya, Lucifer pikir kekesalan itu tertuju padanya, membuat Lucifer penasaran dan ingin mengganggu anak itu. Entah berapa kali Lucifer pura-pura bodoh dan menanyakan banyak hal tidak penting pada Val hanya untuk membuat anak itu bicara lebih banyak, memeriksa reaksi dan ketahanannya.

Yang lucu, setelah diperlakukan seperti itu, Val jadi bicara lebih banyak, kekesalannya juga menipis. Padahal Lucifer berniat membuat anak itu marah supaya ia bisa minta ayahnya menghentikan kunjungan wajib ke rumah anak itu. Seketika itu, Lucifer tahu bahwa Val bukan kesal padanya.

_“Kudengar dari Mammon, kamu di sini tujuh hari. Pasti sepi karena tidak ada teman. Anu, kalau kamu tidak senang bermain denganku, aku bisa bilang pada Mammon supaya mencarikan kamu teman lain. Bawahannya, ‘kan, banyak, jadi pasti salah satunya ada yang punya anak seusia kita.”_

Val bicara seperti itu menjelang akhir hari pertama mereka bermain bersama. Dari kalimat itu, ada beberapa hal yang ditangkap Lucifer mengenai Val. Yang pertama, soal cara anak itu menyebut nama ayahnya sendiri yang terkesan tidak sopan. Val beberapa kali terlihat menahan kesal ketika menyebut nama Mammon. Lucifer pun menyimpulkan kalau anak itu sebelumnya kesal karena ia pasti disuruh Mammon untuk menemani anak rekan bisnis ayahnya itu. Kedua, perihal Val yang tampak begitu memikirkan pendapat Lucifer. Ia sampai beranggapan kalau bisa saja Lucifer tidak senang bermain dengannya, Entah karena ia menyadari Lucifer mengerjainya—yang Lucifer rasa tidak mungkin—atau karena … rasa percaya dirinya yang rendah.

 _Ah, anak ini tidak punya teman._ Ketika itu, Lucifer langsung menarik kesimpulan demikian.

Anak yang mengasumsikan dirinya tidak menyenangkan biasanya antara anak yang memang punya kebiasaan untuk memperhatikan pendapat orang lain, atau malah anak yang punya kegelisahan sendiri atas setiap tindakan mereka—kadang bisa jadi, keduanya. Lucifer mengasumsikan Val lebih condong ke kategori kedua, berpikir kegelisahan Val itu muncul karena anak itu jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dari gelagatnya, terlihat seperti itu. Anak itu sangat hati-hati ketika bicara pada Lucifer, bahkan cara jalannya sangat menggambarkan kecanggungannya, tidak lupa dengan ekspresi wajah yang dipaksa terus tersenyum walau tampak tidak nyaman—terutama di awal-awal mereka baru bertemu.

Penilaian Lucifer atas Val hari itu tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, namun ia menganggap anak itu tidak buruk untuk jadi teman main sementaranya.

Siapa sangka berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan Val lebih menyenangkan dari bayangannya? Anak itu terlihat sangat senang bicara dengannya begitu mereka semakin dekat—biasanya Val lebih banyak menunggu Lucifer bicara dibandingkan menceritakan soal dirinya sendiri.

“Mainan” adalah bagaimana cara Lucifer memandang Val. Selama 7 hari, selalu seperti itu. Val benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil, namun juga menyimpan sedikit emosi kompleks di dalam dirinya sendiri. Dalam tujuh hari itu, Lucifer hanya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya disimpan anak itu di dalam dirinya. Berbeda dengan anak-anak yang pada umumnya akan dengan cerewet membicarakan apa yang mereka suka dan tidak suka, Val malah lebih banyak membelokkan topik ke soal Lucifer, atau membicarakan topik-topik ringan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Namun, Lucifer bukan anak yang bodoh. Ia tahu jelas-jelas ada yang tidak ingin dibicarakan anak itu. Tidak perlu sampai tujuh hari memperhatikan Val di dalam rumah anak itu pun, Lucifer sudah bisa menebak apa yang disimpan Val.

Val Gregory tidak pernah nyaman berada di rumahnya sendiri. Tempat yang membuatnya paling nyaman hanyalah taman bunga tempat terakhir kali mereka bermain enam tahun yang lalu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Val merasa berat berada di rumah besar yang mewah tersebut.

Beban menjadi anak Mammon, itu yang membuat Val tidak bisa dengan benar mengekspresikan dirinya di rumahnya sendiri. Lucifer sekalipun tahu kalau Mammon Gregory bukan ayah yang baik, dan cerita pelayan rumah bernama Decarabia selagi Val tidak ada menguatkan dugaan lucifer. Memang benar, Mammon tidak bisa dibilang sebagai ayah yang bagi untuk anaknya. Biasanya, di bawah ayah yang berengsek, seorang anak akan jadi seperti ayahnya, atau malah jadi kebalikannya karena ada yang memberikan pelajaran moral dengan benar. Lucifer mengasumsikan Decarabia atau ibu Val adalah orang yang berperan menghalangi anak itu tumbuh seperti ayahnya.

Lalu, setelah mengetahuinya, apa Lucifer merasa iba? Tidak, sama sekali. Lucifer tidak merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak menarik dan tidak menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

Yang Lucifer rasakan ketika mengetahui semua fakta itu … adalah rasa senang. Ia mengetahui hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Ditambah lagi, ia melihat celah.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan Lucifer sebelumnya, Val Gregory adalah mainannya. Sama seperti Val yang jarang berinteraksi dengan anak sebayanya, Lucifer yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah pun hanya pernah berinteraksi dengan adiknya. Bagi Lucifer yang seperti itu, kehadiran Val tampak lebih menarik daripada sosok anak kecil yang selama ini dibayangkannya. Anak itu menunjukkan emosi-emosi yang tidak Lucifer kira akan ada pada anak-anak seumuran mereka. Ada api ambisi dalam diri anak itu, ambisi yang muncul dari ketidaksukaannya terhadap ayahnya.

Sosok “Mammon” membuat Val tidak pernah menatap langsung Lucifer, dan harus Lucifer akui yang seperti itu membuatnya kesal. 7 hari mereka bersama, dan Val tidak pernah memandangnya dengan benar. Sosok Lucifer hanya berubah dari “kewajiban yang dibebankan Mammon” menjadi “teman yang bisa sementara mengalihkan Val dari sosok Mammon.” Semua selalu tentang Mammon.

Mungkin atas dasar kekesalan itu, Lucifer melakukannya … mengajarkan anak itu hal yang tidak pernah diketahuinya—sesuatu yang kelak akan berbekas begitu dalam dalam diri Val.

Rupanya, hasil dari tindakannya enam tahun lalu benar-benar berbuah besar. Val jelas-jelas jadi jauh lebih menyadari keberadaan Lucifer dibandingkan enam tahun lalu.

Senyum di wajah Lucifer melebar, permata merahnya masih memandangi Val.

Sekarang? Ah, benar juga. Kalau sekarang, mungkin kata “mainan” saja sudah tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Val. Bagaimana menyebutnya, ya? Val tidak pernah benar-benar masuk dalam genggamannya. Bisa dibilang, anak itu hanya mainan sewaan yang sementara bisa dimainkan Lucifer di masa lalu. Sekarang, mainan itu sudah jadi barang dengan merek lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Lucifer ingin membuat barang bermerek itu masuk dalam genggamannya.

Jujur saja, sosok-sosok lain yang ada di sekitar Val tampak sangat mengganggu sekarang. Andai Val tidak punya teman, akan lebih mudah membuatnya terus berada di samping Lucifer, bahkan sampai bersandar padanya.

Lucifer melirik ponsel yang ada di dekat kaki Val, kemudian memandang kembali anak itu. Val tampak sangat fokus dengan pensil di tangannya dan buku di hadapannya. Beberapa kali, kepala Val menunduk-nunduk dan matanya terpejam perlahan sebelum dibuka lagi begitu tubuhnya tersentak. Lucifer memastikan waktu, menanti tangan Val bergerak semakin pelan. Hati-hati, Lucifer bergerak, meraih ponsel yang ada dalam jangkauannya itu, tepat di saat Val paling kehilangan fokusnya.

Lucifer tersenyum memandang ponsel hitam di dalam genggamannya. Digenggamnya ponsel itu di samping tubuhnya, di titik yang tidak terjangkau oleh pandangan Val kalau-kalau pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Jari Lucifer bergerak, membuka ponsel yang terkunci tanpa kode. Dibukanya notifikasi aplikasi percakapan di ponsel Val yang menunjukkan pesan terakhir kiriman Park Jin Ki.

_Kayaknya kami jam 9-an baru balik._

Jari Lucifer mengusap layar, mencari isi percakapan sebelumnya, mencermatinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengetik sesuatu di atas kibor layar sentuh dengan jempolnya.

_Aku ngantuk parah, nih._

_Kemarin kurang tidur kayaknya._

_Aku tidur kamar Lucifer saja, deh._

Balasan selanjutnya datang tidak dalam waktu lama.

_Oh, kamu sudah baikan?_

_Baguslah._

_Hati-hati ketahuan guru._

Senyum puas terpasang di wajah lucifer.

_Jangan bilang begitu, dong._

_Sudah, deh._

_Aku mau tidur, ya._

_Daaah …._

Setelah membalas demikian, Lucifer mengunci kembali ponsel Val. Permata merahnya kembali melirik ke arah Val. Senyum Lucifer melebar ketika melihat kepala Val sudah terjatuh dan menempel dengan buku yang dipakainya untuk menggambar.

Lucifer berdiri dari tempatnya. Ponsel Val diletakkannya di atas nakas antara kasurnya dan Astaroth. Tubuh Lucifer membungkuk, mendorong tubuh Val hingga telentang. Buku dan alat tulis dibereskan, diletakkan rapi di atas nakas. Lucifer menyelipkan lengan-lengannya di bawah lutut dan punggung Val, kemudian mengangkat tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Didekapnya erat tubuh tersebut dalam gendongan.

Lucifer pernah dapat informasi bahwa Val tipe orang yang akan mudah mengantuk di malam hari jika tidur di atas jam 9 malam pada hari sebelumnya. Kebiasaan tidur dan bangun cepat membuat Val jadi tidak terbiasa kalau tidur terlambat dan dibangunkan secara alami oleh tubuhnya keesokan hari. Akibatnya, ia jadi lebih mudah lelah di hari setelahnya. Val pasti takut kalau tahu Lucifer mendapat informasi seperti ini langsung dari mulut paman kandung Val sendiri.

Lucifer bukannya dari awal berencana membuat Val tidur di kamarnya, namun mengapa tidak kalau ada kesempatan? Dua kali Lucifer merasa terbantu oleh Jin, mungkin besok-besok ia harus lebih ramah pada sahabat-sahabat Val.

Lucifer menurunkan tubuh Val di atas kasurnya. Begitu lelapnya anak itu tidur sampai gerakan Lucifer memindahkan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak jadi gangguan buatnya. Benar-benar manis, seperti anak kecil di jam malam mereka.

Lucifer kembali duduk di atas kasurnya. Tubuh dibungkukkan, lengan terulur hingga tangan melintasi garis wajah si pemuda pirang. Beberapa saat, Lucifer terus memandang wajah tidur Val dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Val bernapas teratur dalam tidurnya, maniknya terpejam bagai putri tidur. Benar-benar tampak damai.

Tangan Lucifer bergerak naik, memainkan helai-helai pirang yang menutupi kepala Val. Rambut Val benar-benar halus, sampai rasanya Lucifer ingin terus menyentuhnya.

Lucifer terus memandang Val bagai melihat pekerjaan rumah yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Semakin ia melihat wajah Val, ia merasa semakin rumit. Tidak, bahkan kehadiran pemuda pirang itu sendiri membuat kepalanya semakin bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan anak itu, juga apa yang diinginkannya dari Val sekarang. Ia sudah sukses membuat anak itu menyadari keberadaannya, seharusnya itu saja cukup. Memang apa yang menyenangkan kalau ia bermain terus dengan anak itu? Di umurnya yang sekarang, Val tidak ada bedanya dengan remaja-remaja lain.

Tetapi entah mengapa, Lucifer terus ragu untuk membiarkan anak itu begitu saja.

Apa karena Val kabur terus darinya, Lucifer jadi kesal, ya? Apa itu membuat Lucifer merasa tertolak? Ah, iya, pembangkang itu memang paling menyebalkan, bukan? Rasanya seperti membuat gatal.

Lucifer menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Val. Ia berbaring dengan sebelah tangan di bawah kepalanya. Manik merahnya bergulir melirik pemuda yang masih tertidur tenang di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Lucifer.

Tidak masalah. Apa pun yang diinginkannya dari Val … itu bisa dicaritahunya nanti. Ia akan bermain dengan Val sampai dirinya puas. Buat apa memikirkan hal yang hanya membuat pusing?

Lucifer memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasa sesenang ini.

**-XxX-**

“Gila! Anakmu itu tenaga mesin atau apa, sih?! Aku sudah enggak mengerti! Kamu ajari dia buat jadi mesin, ya?! Bukan buat meneruskan perusahaan?!”

Sembari berteriak kesal, tangan terus memutar roda di tengah tetikus. Pria berambut pirang memelototi layar laptop di hadapannya.

Dengusan mengudara dari pengeras suara laptop yang sama.

“Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya memegang kantor cabang kalau anak itu kerja dengan niat setengah-setengah. Kami pikir aku siapa? Walau dia anakku, aku tidak akan mau memenuhi permintaannya begitu saja kalau dia tidak kompeten—”

“AGH, BERISIK! 'Kan, kamu yang menyuruhku memonitori dia! Kalau begini, mah, apanya yang perlu dimonitori?!"

Mata merah terus melotot, masih sembari memutar roda yang ada di tengah tetikus beberapa kali. Huruf-huruf di layar rasanya seperti tengah menghina.

"Setiap bertemu denganmu, apa yang dibicarakan anak itu?"

Alis pirang mengernyit. Gerakan di atas roda tetikus melambat.

"Ya, soal pekerjaan."

"Selain itu, Mammon. Tidak mungkin kalian tatap muka tanpa ada basa-basi. Hobi anak itu adalah membicarakan hal tidak penting.*

Si pirang, Mammon, tertawa kering mendengar komentar tersebut.

"Kalian ini serius ayah-anak? Yah, dia ada bertanya soal anakku, sih. Basa-basi tanya soal hubungan kami misalnya. Selain itu—yah, sepertinya kami cuma bicara soal Val. Topik tidak penting."

"Kukembalikan pertanyaan pertama tadi padamu. Kamu bilang topik anakmu tidak penting? Apa saja yang kamu bocorkan ke Lucifer?"

"Entah, tidak ingat. Aku hanya jawab jujur saja semua yang ditanya anak itu. Toh, tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi. 'Kan, bukan rahasia perusahaan."

Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada balasan dari lawan bicara. Sementara itu, Mammon menutup beberapa berkas dokumen yang selesai diperiksanya dari layar, memindahkan berkas-berkas tersebut ke dalam folder lain.

"… Pastikan anak-anak itu berteman dengan sehat."

"Haduh, bawel banget, sih! Kalau kamu sekhawatir itu, kamu suruh bawahanmu saja yang awasi mereka! Lagi pula mereka sudah besar, buat apa diawasi?!" Mammon menggerutu kesal, membuka tampilan bukti sambungan teleponnya dengan orang di ujung telepon. Sudah saatnya mereka mengakhiri percakapan tidak penting itu. Entah mengapa, ia lama-lama merasa seperti sedang dipekerjakan sebagai pengasuh anak. Padahal, ia ini bos besar perusahaan ternama!

"Kau menganggapku main-main, Mammon? Berarti hubungan bisnis ini juga—"

"Hoi, jangan bawa-bawa hubungan kerjasama perusahaan di pembicaraan soal anakmu. Sentimen sekali. Maksudku, kamu seharusnya lebih percaya pada anakmu."

"Jangan menceramahiku soal caraku mengasuh anak di saat kamu bahkan tidak peduli pada anakmu."

Mammon mendengus kesal.

"Daripada aku, seharusnya kamu minta tolong Glasya, 'kan? Kalau ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Val, akan lebih nyambung kalau kamu bicara dengan istriku."

"Kaupikir aku bodoh? Hal itu juga kulakukan tanpa kausuruh sekalipun. Tetapi ternyata ada orang bodoh yang dengan gampang membeberkan informasi tentang anaknya padahal istrinya sudah tutup mulut."

Mammon tersenyum kesal. Sumpah, ia memang paling tidak tahan berbincang dengan mitra bisnisnya yang satu ini. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka saling kenal sejak zaman kuliah.

“Kamu ini sadar, tidak, sih? Kamu lagi memperlakukan anakmu layaknya penguntit, tahu! Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan informasi semacam Val tidak betah di rumah? Hah?”

Suara napas terdengar keluar dari pengeras suara laptop.

“Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehan bodohmu. Aku ada urusan lain.”

“Ooh! Bagus! Tutup sana! Tutup!”

Walau begitu, sambungan telepon tidak langsung diputus begitu saja. Beberapa saat, pengeras suara tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun selagi Mammon kembali mengecek dokumen dalam folder laptopnya.

“Kuharap kamu tidak jadi batu lompatan anak itu.”

“Hah, apa—”

Belum sempat Mammon menyelesaikan protes atas ucapan mendadak tersebut, layar penyambung telepon sudah tertutup begitu saja, menandakan lawan bicara telah memutus sambungan. Begitu saja, ruangan kembali hening, meninggalkan Mammon yang sedang menahan kekesalannya.

“Apa-apaan, sih?!” Mammon menggerutu kesal.

Pria lawan bicaranya tadi, ayah kandung Lucifer yang akhir-akhir ini jadi rekan kerja Mammon, memang mengesalkan dan aneh! Perasaan anaknya saja tidak seaneh itu!

Mammon mengernyit. Mengingat temannya itu sangat menekan untuk membicarakan soal Lucifer, Mammon jadi sedikit penasaran. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan anak itu? Rasanya setiap bertemu normal saja.

Paling aneh sepertinya ….

_“Val itu, ‘kan, juga sudah masuk usia dewasa. Apa dia tidak punya taksiran atau pacar? Atau jangan-jangan sudah pernah ciuman?”_

Iya, hanya itu. Tetapi untuk ukuran anak sekolahan, sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang wajah.

Ah, tidak, benar juga. Daripada ke Mammon, bukannya pertanyaan itu lebih pas ditanya ke anaknya sendiri? Mereka seharusnya berteman, ‘kan, di sekolah?

Mammon menghela napasnya, memandang lelah layar laptopnya.

“Dasar anak-anak aneh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saya putus ceritanya di sini karena ini sudah terlalu panjang. _Complete_ karena saya sudah menyelesaikan prompt yang saya dapat. Isinya? Uh, yah … agak saya ubah, tetapi intinya Val inisiatif minta nama orang buat mereka cium dan berujung menolak mati-matian. Untuk menyesuaikan karakter, saya bikin jadi seperti di atas.
> 
> Ya, ampun. Bagian Lucifer bikin saya sakit kepala, asli, makanya fanfiksinya jadi sepanjang ini. Tadinya saya kira paling mentok 5000 kata selesai, ternyata dua kali lipat.
> 
> Yang jelas, ini selesai sampai di sini. Ke depannya bagaimana, silakan bayangkan sendiri soalnya saya tidak—belum—tega. Hahaha ….
> 
> Soal Belial yang takut hantu, itu saya ambil dari bercandaan waktu beberapa bulan lalu membicarakan _headcanon_ di _Discord_. Oh, iya, numpang promosi, Aegis Orta punya _Discord_ , loh! Pengarangnya tidak ada di _server_ , tetapi _server_ -nya masih cukup aktif. Di dalamnya ada anggota dari negara lain juga, jadi lumayan kalau ada yang mau belajar interaksi dengan bahasa Inggris. Ah, yah, isi _server_ -nya manusia-manusia "unik", sih—macam saya, tapi kalau saya, mah, aneh. Tetapi mereka ramah, kok! Kalau butuh _link_ , bisa diperiksa di _link bio Instagram_ aegissorta—huruf s-nya dua, ya!—atau di _pinned tweet Twitter_ @Hara001Hara!
> 
> Eh, iya, balik lagi ke bahasan mengenai fanfiksi ini, soal ayahnya Lucifer … tertebak, ‘kan, ya? Entah mengapa saya mau buat Lucifer jadi anak orang itu, sepertinya menarik saja. Hehe!


End file.
